


Save the Last Dance for Me

by mage_989



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Multi, Slice of Life, Tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: A diplomatic mission gives Spock and McCoy a chance to show off a less well known skillset of theirs.





	Save the Last Dance for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Spanish Tango sequence in 'The Mask of Zorro'.

It was turning into an atypical away mission. Mostly because they hadn’t been ambushed immediately after beaming down and left to fend for their lives. Instead the Kudosians had been welcoming and seemingly very forth coming in their negotiations. So after a lavish dinner the crew found themselves in the grand ball room taking part in the main cultural past time, dancing. 

The strings and brass of the band filled the air as the floor was awash with swirls of colours from long gowns and brightly coloured jackets. The Kudosians had a flare for strong colours so the Enterprise crew fit right in as people swayed around the room. The song reached a crescendo and the groups broke apart as the band finished and prepared for the next set.

“Well that was certainly interesting,” McCoy said as they left the floor.

“Indeed,” Spock concurred, “although it was not a particularly challenging set of movements.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Jim exclaimed, as he hobbled along behind them and leaned down to rub his feet.

“No, as much as it pains me to say it, I agree with Spock. It was a nice number, but the sequence was easy to pick up.”

Spock stopped walking abruptly, intrigued. “You dance, Doctor?”

“What my charm and grace with the princess just now didn’t tip you off?”

Spock merely raised his eyebrow and said nothing.

McCoy shrugged. “I’m from the south. It’s part of my heritage to prepare young ladies and gentlemen for these kinds of customs. Assuming we ever find ourselves in 18th Vienna anyway.” He chuckled. “And I guess we have.”

Spock turned back to the dance floor, a contemplative look on his face.

“Perhaps you’d like to try something more robust then, Leonard?”

“Is that a challenge, Spock?”

“More of an invitation, unless you don’t feel up to the task.”

“Oh, not at all, Spock, I’m just thinking of your…distaste for perspiration.”

As the two bickered Jim, now thoroughly amused, moved over to the band and whispered into the maestro’s ear. Something McCoy was quick to notice.

“What did you say to them?”

Jim merely smirked and placed a hand on McCoy’s shoulder.

“If you’re so certain of your skills, Bones, why don’t you show our hosts how it’s done?” 

With a beckoning hand Spock guided him back onto the floor as the band started to play again.

McCoy easily recognized the tune.

“Jim, that’s a tango!”

Jim just smiled as Spock put one hand lightly on McCoy’s waist and McCoy reluctantly let his hand come around Spock’s wrist, the other on his shoulder. They stood facing each other and McCoy glared hard.

“How do I let you two talk me into these things?”

Spock said nothing, merely started moved his feet to the rhythm. McCoy reluctantly joined him. The tempo picked up and their movements with it and as they swayed across the floor not a single toe was stepped on.

McCoy smiled as they circled shoulder to shoulder, moving in matched grace and growing ease.

“You aren’t half bad at this, Spock. Would have thought I would have had to challenge you to let me lead.”

“On Vulcan, Doctor, the male does not lead.”

“In that case perhaps we could give our captain a show?”

Spock’s answer was to move his hand back to McCoy’s waist, his grip tighter than before. McCoy responded by removing his hand from Spock’s wrist and intertwining their fingers together.

That was the spark. They began pushing harder, faster. There were longer strides, tighter spins, synchronized movements that had Jim’s jaw on the floor.

Then in one final brazen move McCoy dipped Spock back and held him there. As the music finished they were both breathing hard their lips brushing lightly against each other. Spock’s hand was up around the back of McCoy’s neck his fingertips disappearing into his hair. 

The room erupted into applause and that snapped McCoy back to reality, he quickly stood up and stepped back.

“Sorry if I pushed too hard, Spock.”

“Not at all, Leonard.”

They left the dance floor amid praise and shouts for more.

“Most impressive gentlemen,” Jim said, as he wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders with a drink in each hand.

They accepted the drinks and moved to a corner of the room to allow the excitement to die down.

Jim however found himself still quite excited over what he had witnessed. “I must admit I didn’t think you two had it in you. So, I don’t suppose you’d be willing to show me that again in private?”

McCoy smiled coyly and sipped his drink without answering. It hadn’t escaped his eye the way Jim had looked at them out on the floor and he was inclined to tease him just a bit after his stunt with the music choice.

Spock was slightly more forgiving.

“Perhaps we could be persuaded for an encore performance…at a later date of course. Several weeks from now I beleive would be appropriate."

McCoy chuckled and finished his drink.

The End


End file.
